Mi chica en llamas
by potterheadpride
Summary: ATENCIÓN: FIC NO RECOMENDABLE PARA TODOS AQUELLOS QUE NO HAYAN LEÍDO 'EN LLAMAS' y 'SINSAJO'. Todo parece perdido para Katniss, y entre sus últimos respiros de oxígeno aparece alguien capaz de salvarla de la muerte, y de todo el dolor que siente su corazón.


_¡Hola a todos! Antes de que alguien lea este fic y me acuse de spoiler para después matarme, tengo que decirle aunque ya sale en la descripción del fic: _**NO ES RECOMENDABLE PARA NADIE QUE NO HAYA LEÍDO 'EN LLAMAS' Y 'SINSAJO' LEER ESTE FIC, PORQUE HAY SPOILERS.** _Tengo que decir que yo no lo considero spoiler, porque realmente ¿hasta que punto se considera spoiler? También sería un spoiler que alguien hubiera visto la última película de Harry Potter y se pusiera a contar todo lo que pasa, pero como la película estaría estrenada ya no se consideraría spoiler. Pero como comprendo perfectamente que alguien no quiera leer los libros o no haya tenido oportunidad de leer 'En llamas' aviso. Podéis hacer lo que queráis, claro. Pero si yo no hubiera leído 'En llamas' no lo leería porque me fastidiaría bastante saber lo que pasa. Ahora cada uno que elija, y que sepáis que si al final decidís no leerlo me alegro igual de que os hayáis interesado por él._

_Este es mi primer fic de los Juegos del Hambre, aunque sea un oneshot muy corto, pero que muy corto. He escrito sobre algo que me hubiera gustado que pasara, puesto que el personaje del que trata principalmente es mi favorito y siempre sentí mucho lo que le pasó finalmente._

_Sólo me queda deciros que lo disfrutéis._

* * *

**Mi chica en llamas**

Sentada sobre el alféizar de la ventana Katniss observaba atentamente cómo se juntaban el mar y el cielo. Le gustaba. Era relajante mirar al horizonte, y la hacía pensar en todas las personas que quería y que ya no estaban. Pero nunca lloraba al pensar en ellos. La visión del horizonte podía calmar su dolor hasta el punto de no derramar ni una sola lágrima, aunque no cambiaba el hecho de sentir las punzadas de dolor en el corazón al recordarles.

Uno por uno iba pensando en ellos. Empezaba siempre por su padre, que la había convertido en la mujer que era. Cerraba los ojos y era capaz de ver su rostro sonriente la mañana en la que se levantó y partió rumbo a la mina de la que no salió con vida. Katniss sentía su corazón sangrar, pero no por eso dejó de pensar en su padre. Sonrió incluso cuando recordó una canción que le cantó el día antes de morir. Y no pudo evitar tararear la melodía: era como escuchar a su padre susurrándole la canción al oído.

Pensó en su hermana Prim cuando el fuerte oleaje rompió de golpe contra las rocas del precipicio. Era perfecta, idéntica a su madre. Con los ojos claros y el cabello rubio y largo ondeando al viento. Recordaba su pasión por la vida y por la vida de los demás. Siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás aunque eso supusiera algún para ella. Si estuviera viva tendría a todos los chicos detrás…, pensó. Pero no lo estaba, y fue eso lo que la llevó a pensar en él.

Cinna apostó por ella desde el primer momento. La ayudó y por eso estaba muerto.

Fue un error para Katniss recordar. El recuerdo de la última vez que vio a Cinna la atormentaba y le quitaba el sueño. Pasó días sin dormir y alimentándose a base de comida pre-cocinada. No había superado esa violenta etapa de su vida, y a juzgar por los comentarios de los psicólogos que la visitaban cada día, nunca lo superaría.

El estado de salud de Katniss empeoró poco a poco. Dejó de tener contacto con el mundo exterior y permaneció encerrada en casa sin recibir visitas. Las pocas veces que alguien tocaba al timbre de casa eran Peeta o su madre, que se había mudado a su casa para cuidar de ella, los que habrían la puerta y rogaban a los visitantes que se marcharan.

Nada podía hacer nadie por ella. Moría lentamente entre la tristeza de su alma y el dolor agudo de su corazón.

Y fue en el momento en el que se encontraba ya al borde de la muerte, combatiendo con la vida para que la dejara marchar de una vez, que el timbre de la casa sonó. Peeta abrió la puerta dispuesto a echar fuera del jardín al que se atrevía a molestar en un momento así. No pudo evitar su sorpresa cuando le vio plantado frente a él, escoltado por un par de hombres que más que hombres parecían armarios. Cinna sonrió. Peeta se hizo un lado para dejarle pasar y le devolvió la sonrisa, con los ojos brillándole de la emoción.

El recién llegado entró en la casa seguido de los dos hombres, que miraban a cada lado con desconfianza.

-Esperad aquí –le pidió Cinna sus dos guardaespaldas.

No le hizo falta que nadie le guiara hacia ella porque recordaba su olor. No hizo más que seguirlo y llegó a la habitación. La puerta estaba entreabierta y Cinna pudo ver un poco a través de ella, aunque no la localizó. Sin poder reprimir su alegría por lo que estaba a punto de suceder empujó ligeramente la puerta y la desolación se hizo dueña de su cuerpo en el instante en el que vio a Katniss tumbada en la cama, moribunda. Ella ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Lentamente se acercó a Katniss. Estaba ya tan cerca que hasta podía oír el débil latido de su corazón, sonido que le tranquilizó. Se sentó en la cama, junto a ella. Y lloró desconsoladamente al no poder hacer nada por ella. Quería que despertara de ese sueño intranquilo que la ahogaba en pesadillas, quería que volviera a comer, a sonreír… A vivir.

Entre lágrimas sintió como una mano le secaba las lágrimas del rostro. Katniss lloraba también. Todo su cuerpo temblaba debido a la emoción. Se abrazaron.

-Mi chica en llamas… -le susurró Cinna en el oído, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

* * *

_Bueno, y aquí acaba mi primer fic de Los Juegos del Hambre. Lo cierto es que llevaba mucho tiempo queriéndolo escribir, desde la primera semana de abril del 2012, cuando me acabé de leer 'Sinsajo'. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que Cinna estuviera preso en algún lugar del mundo, pero cuando acabé 'Sinsajo' y acepté la realidad no me quedó más que resignarme. _

_Espero que os haya gustado, todo y que no es gran cosa._

**_Os leo en los reviews. _**

_Lu._


End file.
